


Only Flowers

by ProwlingThunder



Series: All Hail The Queen [11]
Category: Invasion America
Genre: Coma, F/M, Female Cale, Flowers, Genderbending, Male Rita, Medical Science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 11:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2427536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/ProwlingThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt!Fill.</p><p>Cale considers the flowers in her husband's recovery room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Flowers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZpanSven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZpanSven/gifts).



> Prompt: Flowers

They were just wildflowers, Cale knew. She didn't even know their names-- not that Rick would, either, his love was for rocks, but the flowers were fascinating once she realized they really weren't going to try to bite her. Or suffocate her. Or... anything.

“Do you like them? Alana sent them up.”

They were just there to look pretty, and they did a good job of it. Even from her husband's bedside. She longed to go and touch them, feel the texture beneath her fingers. But she didn't. She looked up at Eddie instead.

Between them, a jumper from the yacht-- Siri-- ducked his head and checked the instruments. Siri had been one of the jumpers, true, but he had also been on the yacht by luck and chance. He had gone into Medical Advanced, and been lucky enough to be picked to serve on the royal ship for his schooling, and unlucky enough to be separated from his teacher and colleague when the dragon's wife had gone into labor, apparently, and had ended up herded into the ballroom like most of the other ship.

Krai's captured transport had a medical station that had probably lent itself more to torture and dissection, but at least Siri had recognized all the instruments. She couldn't be glad for anything more then that.

Her husband had fought Krai for their baby, for their David. She had only learned after the fact, and then it had been too late to be terrified for her husband's startling difficulty. But he'd been a such an injured sort that Rafe hadn't let her see him until today.

She'd already said her prayers for her aunt. Giving birth in space was dangerous, she'd heard, but Aunt Harissa hadn't been due at the time. She would have been delivering early.

Now she had her prayers for Rick. She twined her fingers with his own and didn't let herself think about what Saris Krai might have done to him. He was dangerous against a Tyrusian, against the Ga'lim-- who had so many natural defenses beyond what a Tyrusian held-- and she didn't want to think what he might have been able to do, or might have actually done.

“When do you think he will wake, my friend?”

Eddie managed a shrug, a little half-hearted, kind of defeated. “The advancements you guys have has done wonders. But I really can't say for sure. I want to say yes-- I really, really do, but I can barely read these things. I can tell you he's healthy by all Earth accounts.”

There were ways to read brainwaves, even here on Earth. To see the activity. And those were most definitely in this room, but Cale hadn't been allowed to see the results. She had a feeling Siri was keeping them out of her reach as a favor to Rafe-- because who wouldn't want a favor from Rafe? But the kid was barely sixteen, so he might have been doing it for Eddie, too. She knew that Eddie had spoken with him about taking him on as an apprentice, if Siri wanted to stay and learn. And she knew Siri was seriously considering it, too.

None of the instruments would probably be able to tell if it was Rick like she had known him. If he was all there, or if there were pieces missing-- or if something had been added. But it was realistic to think there might be, though. If Krai had gotten his hands on him, even for a moment...

And there was no way to know if David was okay, either. Well, not okay, but... maybe something had leached from Krai's skin into her firstborn, and they had no way of checking for that. They wouldn't know until David was older, and while they could likely help smooth the edges, he wouldn't turn into the David he should have been, without the tampering.

If Saris hadn't already been dead--

Rick's hand squeezed her fingers. She forgot everything else for a breath and then some. Was he really waking up? She prayed to Amie that they would be so lucky. “Kia?”


End file.
